Ne me quitte pas
by crysnelle
Summary: Naruko et Sasuka parte à la recherche de Sasuke et le retrouve vont-elles réussirent à le convaincre de rentrer au village ? Os sur le couple Naruko/Sasuke personnage un peu OCC


- Naruko, attend, va moins vite! Cria Sakura.

Mais la Uzumaki n'arrêta pas pour autans, bien au contraire elle accéléra légèrement la cadence malgré le faite que cela fessait une journée qu'elle courait, elle n'avait que trop attendu ce moment, depuis trois ans maintenant. Naruko sauta haut dans le ciel et atterri au milieu d'une petite clairière alors que le soleil commençait à décliner a l'horizon. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Naruko aller repartir, Sakura lui saisit le poignet.

- On va camper ici Naruko.

- Mais il risque de partir!

- On y gagnera rien a le retrouver en pleine nuit, mortes de fatigues. On se repose et on repars demain au aurore. Ordonna la rose.

Naruko râla mais accepta. Après un repas fugace elles se mirent au lit. Seulement le sommeil sembla fuir la rose, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au événement qui c'était opérer ces derniers mois. A commencer par le plus important, le changement de genre de son amie. Il avais surprit tout le monde en annonçant qu'il aller devenir définitivement une fille, et il avais encore plus étonner en le fessant réellement. Personne à part Sakura n'avais comprit son choix, mais en même temps elle était la seule à savoir la véritable motivation de son amie. Elle sourit en voyant Naruko profondément endormi et monta la garde toute la nuit. Au petit matin elle réveilla la blonde et elles ce remirent en route.

Elles arrivèrent à la vallée de la fin en début d'après midi. Naruko eu un sourire amère, parfois le destin pouvais être vraiment cruel. Tout les souvenir qu'elle garder de cette endroit était triste, c'était là que leur chemin avait diverger. La blonde s'accroupit au bord du lac et passa sa main dans l'eau quand son regard remarqua un reflet. Rapidement elle releva la tête pour voir un Uchiwa gravir l'un des personnage de la vallée. Naruko, suivit de Sakura se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Elles parvinrent à le rattraper alors qu'il était sur la deuxième tête.

- Sasuke ! Cria la blonde.

- Na … Naruto ? Demanda le brun en se retournant.

- On m'appelle Naruko maintenant. Revint au village s'il te plaie.

- Il t'ai arriver quoi ? T'a eu une crise d'hormone ?

- Je suis devenue comme ça pour toi Sasuke.

- Pour moi ? Comment ta fait ?

- Grace à a ma technique du sexy-jutsu et au compétence médical de Tsunade.

- Et c'est parce-que tu ai maintenant une fille tu crois que je vais retourner bien gentiment au village ?

Naruko regarda alors Sasuke avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvée, c'était un regard profond qui traversa le brun de par en par, le fessant vibré jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentis ça et lorsqu'il vit la blonde ouvrir les lèvres il comprit qu'elle aller prononcer les mots interdit, ceux qui le chamboulerai à tout jamais.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, revint avec moi, reste avec moi, ne part pas je t'en supplies.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Naruko, achevant la résistance de Sasuke, au plus profond de lui il savais qu'il avait toujours aimer le blond mais ils étaient tout les deux des hommes, une telle relation n'aurait jamais était accepter. Mais maintenant la seule raison qui le retenait venais de changer. Voir des larmes coulait sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait lui été insupportable, surtout qu'il n'avais presque jamais vu son ami pleurer. D'un bond il franchie la distance qui le séparer de la blonde et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sakura un peu plus loin avait suivit la scène avec un petit pincement au cœur, bien sur elle savait ce qu'il allait ce passer quand Naruko lui a demandé de partir à la recherche de Sasuke, tout comme elle savait que la seule raison qui avait pousser Naruto à subir cette opération, qui soit dit en passant était dangereuse, était son amour pour le Uchiwa. Mais malgré tout elle ressentait toujours quelques sentiments résiduel pour le beau brun.

Naruko n'en cru pas ses sens qu'en elle sentie le bouche de Sasuke entré en contact avec la sienne. De nouvelles larmes, de joie cette fois, coulèrent. Elle croisa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'Uchiwa et accentua le baiser. Quelque seconde plus tard, arrivant à cours d'air, ils durent ce séparé.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu veux bien rentré avec moi ? Demanda Naruko un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Je ne peut pas Narut … Naruko.

L'air joyeux du visage de la blonde laissa place à une tristesse sans fin, brisant le cœur de Sasuke. Il pensait savoir à qu'elle point la souffrance était terrible, l'ayant lui même subit, mais il ne savais pas que c'était dix fois pire de faire souffrir quelqu'un que l'on aimer, or il ne pouvais que lire la souffrance qui avais pris d'assaut la jeune fille.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi ? Essaya le brun.

Naruko lui fit un petit sourire conscrit, elle savait que le brun essayer de lui remonté le moral, et, d'une certaine façon cela marchait, car ce qu'il proposer n'était pas impossible, loin de là, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvais être heureuse loin de Konoha.

- Je ne peut pas Sasuke, vivre loin du village est impossible pour moi, c'est la bas que ce trouve ma famille, mon avenir, je suis incapable de tout quitter, mais c'est différant pour toi Sasuke, tu n'a rien ici, ni amis, ni famille, rien alors vient avec moi. Abandonne la lutte contre ton frère, la haine ne fait qu'engendrait la haine, et une fois ta vengeance accomplie il ne te restera rien.

- Il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille Naruko, dès qu'on essayera de rebâtir de clan Uchiwa il fera tout pour l'anéantir de nouveau.

- Dans ce cas cherchons le ensemble à Konoha, et une fois qu'il sera mots bâtissons notre propre famille.

Sasuke sentie sa résolution vacillait, il regarda longuement Naruko, dont les yeux refléter l'espoir de lui faire changer d'avis. Un fin sourire vint éclairé son visage, pouvais t-il réellement s'éloigner de cette ange ? Le brun se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Il savais que sa réintégration n'allais pas être facile, mais Konoha était bien trop attaché au pouvoir du sharingan pour le rejeter.

- Tu a gagné, je rentre.

Un immance sourit vint s'accrocher au visage de Naruko qui sauta dans les bras de son bien aimé. Sakura rejoint les deux amoureux un sourire au visage, ils avaient réussis, Sasuke rentrait, l'équipe 7 aller enfin être reformer et la descendance du clan Uchiwa assurer avec Naruko.


End file.
